Ladies First and Donuts
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Shandy fic. Set after Andy leaving Sharon's place. Sharon's makes the first move in moving their relationship to the next level. Smut smut! Birthday Fic for Monkey!


**Birthday fic for a fellow BAMDAMMMster. Happy Birthday Monkey! I love you and enjoy!**

We had a lovely night out away from the city to a quite town. A romantic dinner by the beach, strolling the boardwalk holding hands, to now both of us awkwardly sitting on my couch watching one of Andy's favorite shows Major Crimes, while sipping their coffee's.

Sharon was getting frustrated, how many ways does she have to put out there for Andy, for him to realize I'm ready for the next step in our relationship. With my mind getting lost in my thoughts as I watched him being engrossed in his television show.

Was I that undesirable to him that even he wasn't interested in me anymore. Did I make him wait to long that he lost all interest in me? Or was he to much of a gentleman and was waiting for me to make the first move? God I just want his hands holding me, his mouth devouring mine as our tongues brush against each other, and maybe he would whisper sweet words in my ear.

As I watched him get excited as Captain Hot Legs, he calls her made an arrest and Chad Goodmann will be in jail for a very long time. I continued to watch him, smirking as I was thinking if I ever want to make this happen it was going to be up to me to make the first move.

I scooter closer to Andy, smiling as he looked over at me. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder bringing my body flushed against his. I lean my head against his shoulder, as I place a hand on his thigh, giving it a lite squeeze. I smile as he clears his throat, moving his fingers through my thick auburn hair, massaging my scalp. His gestured making me hum, moving my hand higher up on his thigh.

I took a deep breath in and slowly blew it out of my mouth. My pants getting tighter around my growing shaft, as her fingers massaged and moved up higher along my leg. Good lord, she is trying to kill me? Hearing her hum as my fingers massage her scalp. My heart beating rapidly in my chest as it pumps blood throughout my veins, and to my aching manhood. Feeling uncomfortable I push my hips up at the same time as the back of her fingers grazed the side of my shaft. Biting my lip to stifle a moan that almost escaped my throat.

"Sharon?" He panted, trying very hard to concentrate as the back of her fingers grazed his manhood again.

I hummed as the back of my fingers felt his hard erection again. I smiled as I was getting the results that I wanted. Looking up into his dark chocolate brown eyes, my lips smirking at his. I moved my face closer to his and kissed him slowly. Both moaning as my tongue moved along his lips. Smiling into the kiss as his mouth opened for me, our tongues dancing sensually. It seemed that time froze still as we kissed slowly. It was breathtaking, to feel this way again, to give myself to a man but my best friend. My entire body tingled, since we've never kissed like this before. Kissing him sensually to show him that I was ready.

He moved his other hand to cup her chin, his callous thumb gliding across her cheek, as our kiss deepens, and our tongues slowly explore each other's. We moaned as we showed each other just how much they loved one another passionate kiss.

Without letting go of his mouth, I moved over and straddle his hips. My hands moved up along his body, one staying on his chest as the other moving to the back of his neck. His hand that was on my face moved down my back and rested on my hip, his fingers slightly digging into my skin.

Our eyes closed, as our foreheads rested against each other, we were breathing heavily. I replied seductively. "Andy." My warm breath tickling his mouth, as I ran my nose along side his, smiling. My body tingled as our bodies were flushed against each other. I kissed his lips again, just as slowly as a few seconds ago. Moving my hips up along his, grinning as I swallowed a moan that escaped his throat.

I tightened my hands on her hip and one in her hair. Pulling my mouth away, resting my head on the back of her couch. Trying to catch my breath, finally opening my eyes, looking over at her, her hair disheveled, her flushed moist face, her eyes the darkest green I has ever seen, down to her swollen kissable lips.

"Sharon?" I tried to talk but it was difficult with her straddling my hips, as her warmth from her center driving me crazy. "Sharon, are...are you sure?"

My hand that was behind his head, moved along his jawline cupping his cheek. Looking down at him with such love along with a smile on my lips, I placed small kisses along his cheek, until my lips stopped along his ear. "Andy, I am ready." Moving my face away from his, smiling as I saw that he was grinning like a fool.

I hands cupped her face, bring her down and kissed her deeply. My hands moved back into her hair keeping her mouth on mine as I devour hers, swallowing her moans. My other hand moved and cupped her butt holding her against my body.

His mouth trailed down my throat eliciting a deep moan, I felt him smile as I moaned again as his mouth savors my pulse point, making me grind my hips. My head tilting to the side to give him better access to my neck. I smile as he groans when I grind on him again. As his mouth nips at my neck, his tongue gliding across the outer shell of my war then sucks on my lobe. I couldn't hold back the sweet moan that escaped my lips, my fist tightening on his shirt as the other pulled at his hair.

His breath was warm along my earlobe as he breathed into my ear. "I want you Sharon, so bad but not out here, and not on your couch." As he placed small kisses along my ear, then moved along a started placing small kisses on my flushed face. He grinned as I smiled at what he was doing, finally his lips latched onto mine.

I mustered all the strength I had to move off his body, reaching my hand out to him. His darkened eyes bored into mine, as we smiled, he took ahold my my hand. I helped him up and kissed him, as we kiss he lifts me up, as I let out a little squeal and he smiles. He walked backwards towards my bedroom, knocking over pictures and books off the shelves, pens fell on the floor, as well as rearranging a few pictures that hung on the wall.

Making into her bedroom I set her down on her feet, moving to lock her door just in case Rusty forgets something and gets the shock of his life. I turned around to see Sharon standing in front of her bed. Her green sundress hugging her body, I watched as her flushed chest rose up and down, my eyes moving up to her gorgeous flushed face, her red swollen lips smiling back at me, her eyes still the darkest green I have ever seen. I slowly move towards her and cupped her face, my thumbs running across her lips and cheeks, I gaze into dark forest orbs with my dark chocolate eyes. "Oh god, Sharon, I love you."

"I love you too, Andy." Smiling as I moved my hands up along his chest to the back of his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. My hands moved down to the hem of his shirt pulling it out of his jeans, up along his body, and finally over his head. My fingers ran across his silver and black hairs that covered his chest and stomach. Moving my hands along his belt and unbuckled it, undoing his button and pulling the zipper down. I smile as he gasp as I sat down on my knees pulling his pants down. His hands on my shoulders as he steps out of his pants. My hands gliding up along his hairy legs as I made my way to the hem of his boxers. I hummed as I slowly pulled them down to see his shaft saluting me, as I pulled his boxers down. I licked my lips in the anticipation of having his rock hard shaft in my mouth tasting him for the first time, but mostly to pleasure him.

My hands tightened on her shoulders as I felt her warm breath along my shaft. I moaned loudly as her warm tongue ran along the length of my manhood, to cursing her name as she enveloped my shaft in her mouth. "Damn Sharon." I moan in her bedroom as her mouth sucks and licks my aching shaft. I thrusted my hips as her hand grabbed ahold of my balls pulling and scratching as her other hand pumped my shaft along with her mouth. "Ohhh god Sharon." I hissed as she puts my balks in her mouth and then ran her tongue along the bottom of my shaft, taking me deeper into her mouth. My hands pulling at her hair as she hummed, her vibrations getting me closer to the edge. "Sharon, stop please." I choked out breathless as I was about to explode in her glorious mouth.

I could taste the salt from his precum seconds before he pleaded me to stop. I slowly release his glistening shaft from my mouth, placing a kiss on the tip of his head. I smiled as he helped me up to my feet. He pulled me into a hard and passionate kiss, he groaned as he tasted himself. His hands moved to the back of my dress pulling the zipper down, he moved away just a few inches watching as my dress flowed freely to the floor. I watch as his eyes darkened more as his eyes moved along my dark purple lace set.

"Damn Sharon, you are so beautiful." As he kisses me, his fingers moved along my body cupping my breast eliciting a moan from me.

My large hands cup her breasts as I swallow her moans. The feel of lace rough against my palm, my fingers going behind her back unhooking her bra. My fingers tightly touching her shoulders, hooking her straps with my pinky fingers, pulling it down her arms. She moans again as I wrap my arms around her back and cupping her head as I deepened our kiss. My hand that's in her hair moves down her sides as I place small wet kisses along her jawline, down her neck, nipping at her pulse points. Smiling as I felt her hands pulling on my hair and hear her hum then hiss as I take one of her hard nipples into my mouth.

Oh god, oh my god don't come oh my god Andy. I thought as my warm mouth descended on her sensitive nipple. My tongue twirling around and sucking on her engorged nipple. My other fingers tweaking her right breast then gliding my thumb along her hard aching nipple. All this was making me crazy, it made me want her so much more, more than I ever wanted anyone or anything in my life. She hums different tones as my mouth travels along her stomach.

He was kidding all of my imperfections, wounds, and it seemed like every freckle he could find. He made me feel loved, as I hear him whisper how beautiful I am and how much he loves me. With his hands stopping at my hips as he continued to map out my body.

It was my number one task as her lover, to find what her likes and dislikes and so far she enjoyed everything I am doing. Her body is perfect, specially for a woman her age and the line of work we do. I enjoy hearing her different hums as I trailed wet kisses along her stomach, kissing every inch of her body. My tongued dipped into her belly button, making her giggle as her hands squeezed my shoulders. Smiling as I place two small kisses over it again murmuring "beautiful". I was sitting on my knees kissing her stomach, my fingers hook onto the hem of her panties. I look up at her to see if I should continue with pulling her dark purple laced panties down. What I saw in her dark forest eyes was love, shaking her head yes. That was all I needed as I gently pulled her lace panties down her lengthy toned legs, that I look at all the time.

I close my eyes, as I feel his warm hands pull down my panties. His calloused fingers gliding along my legs giving me goosebumps. I felt him smile as I let out a moan as he kissed down my legs as his hair on top of his head tickling my stomach. I hold myself up by his shoulders as I step out of my panties. I watch in amazement as he brings my panties to his face and exhales. I watches as his eyes closed, a deep moan escaping his throat with a huge grin running across his face. Never in my life have I ever encountered someone who sniffed panties, let alone mine. My heart pounding in my chest, surly he should know that he silently killing me. I want him so much that my center is burning and my body is aching for some needed sexual release.

I could sense her needs. I stand up, cupping her face smiling at her as our mouth joined together. I move us backwards until the back of her thighs hit her bed. I swallow the moans that she makes as we continued to kiss. "Lay down Sharon." I asked her. I watched as she backed up on her bed, then scooted backwards on her bed.

I crawled on my hands and knees as I hovered over her lower half of her body. I sat up on my knee on her bed. My fingers running up her calves, then under her knees were she giggled, then along her thighs. I looked at her well trimmed curly center. Her pink folds begging to be touched. I lick my lips, then move my eyes up her beautiful body. Her piercing dark greens eyes staring back at me. "I want to taste you Sharon, can I?" I asked her.

I answered Andy by spreading my legs with enough room for him to fit between my legs. I smile back at him as he licked his lips and looking like a kid in a candy store. I moaned loudly as I felt his warm tongue glide across my folds. Feeling him smile as I moan again as he continues to devour my center. "Ohhhhhh yes Andy, ohhhhhhhhh." I panted as he continues licking and sucking along my clit. My fingers digging into his scalp as he brings two fingers into my wet folds as his tongue twirled around her aroused bud. "Ohhhhhh Andyyyyyy." I murmured out. My stomach burning as my body began to shake as my release was getting closer. "Ohhhhhh god Andy, I'm...I'm so close."

I couldn't get enough of her sweet nectar as I spread her folds as I continued to lap up her juices. I moaned as I felt her thighs shaking around my head, as her walls tightened around my two fingers. With a few final twirls from my tongue and applying more pressure from sucking on her clit, angling my two fingers inside her just perfectly against her g-spot. Hearing her moan my name as she came crashing down, was the best thing I've had ever heard in my life.

Her juices flowing freely from her center coaxing my fingers, her warm sweet nectar covering around my mouth and down my chin. I slowed my licking as her legs tightened around my head. I pull my fingers from her center, siting up on my knees again. Smiling as she hazily watches me as I stick my two fingers into my mouth, sucking them clean.

I can't stop humming, with the way he makes me feel, appreciated and truly loved. He moved back on all fours kissing every inch of my body again. His hands groping my breast as he placed kisses on each of my breast and teased my nipples with mouth. "Andy" she whispered.

I couldn't stop kissing and touching her body, her responses from every touch elicited a different hum. But when I heard her whisper my name I knew she was completely ready. My body hovered over hers, as her legs moved around his thighs. She moaned as my shaft ran across the inside of her thighs. I slowly position myself over her entrance as he wasn't sure if she could take his size.

My arms are on his upper back as his hand moved between our bodies as he ran his head along my folds. Making me moan, as he slowly pushed deeper into my folds. My fingers nails dug into his back as we pushed further, his shaft filling me completely. We both hold tightly to each other as I adjust to his girth.

I lowered my head and kiss her slowly as we both moan, her walls hugging my shaft tightly. Taking deep breaths in, so I wouldn't shoot my load in her now. I could kiss Sharon all night long, but feeling her like this naked, was the best. We both moaned together again as she thrusted her hips up. I stop kissing her, just looking down at her as she smiled back at me. My hands moved to the side of her head, as we stared at each other as we rocked are hips in unison.

"Ohhhhh Andy." She said loudly, as she adjusted to his size.

"Sharon." I breathed on her face, my eyes on her.

It was like having sex for the first time, it was magical. Our bodies tingled and burned as our bodies both fit perfectly together, how we seem to make each other laugh and most important that we love each other.

His mouth devouring mine as we thrust together, our breath getting shorter as we both are getting close. My nails running up and down his back as we kiss slowly and continues to thrust our hips. The feel of his shaft pumping in and out of me, was slowly bringing me to my climax. I grin in our kiss as I heard him moan my name against my mouth. It feels good to ear my name whispered like that.

God her walls tightening around my shaft as we continued to thrust hungrily as we were reaching both of ours climax. I groaned as another wave of her walls came hiding around him. I grin as I feel how wet she's getting. God damn she's so wet, fuck. "Damn Sharon, you are so wet." He panted with closed eyes as they continued to rick against each other.

My breath hitches as I lost all ability to control anything as I was starting to see stars as my nails were digging in his back as I hung to him as I screamed his name, as my body shook violently. After what seemed like an eternity, I slowly open my eyes to find him smirking down at me as he fingers played with my hair. My face flushed, I smile up at him.

"Hi." As he continued to play with her hair.

"Hi." As she smiled up at him and moved her legs up along his waist, watching as he closed his eyes for a second. Sensing he was getting close to his own release. I flipped us over, both gasping as his shaft went deeper inside me. I sat up as I looked down at his shocked expressions. I smiled down at his as my hands move along his chest, my nails scrapping over his nipples. I grinned as I heard him moan my name. Being his hands to my breast as I rocked my hips along his, both of us moaning as I continued to ride his shaft.

God her humid walls strangling my manhood, as she rode by shaft harder then faster. Her firm breast moving in my hands as I squeeze them. I move one of my hands to her hip as we rocked out hips in unison. They was she was moaning and the feel of her juices flowed between our legs. I groaned loudly her name as I came deep inside her. The next thing I feel is her lips on mine as we kissed. Both murmuring how much we love each other. Her turn with showering me with kisses all over my face.

I hum as I am being pulled down, the side of my face resting on his chest. My fingers gliding across his glistening hairy chest, as she listened to his heart beating. His arms wrapped around me, as his fingers drawled patters on my back, and kissed the top of my head.

We laid there in her bed holding and kissing each other. I must have feel asleep, I woke up to find me alone in her bed. Sitting up and running my eyes, as they tried to adjust to the darkness. Looking around I couldn't find my shirt anywhere. I put on my boxers and walked down the hall noticing the light on in the kitchen. I stop dead in my tracks as I watched Sharon sitting legs crossed eating cold pizza and chocolate glazed donuts. I grinned as I noticed where my shirt went. I cleared my throat then chuckled as I watched her jump and then dropped her donut on the floor.

"Andy, good god you scared the crap out of me!" As she slides off the counter and picks up the donut and throws it away.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart." I came over slowly then wrapped my arms around her. Placing small kisses along her cheek then her lips, my hands moved along her body and under my shirt she is wearing. I moan as I feel she's naked under my shirt. "I see you gave taken my shirt." As he hummed.

I blush as his hands move up more under his shirt that I am wearing. My body deciding to act like I was in my early twenties. I push Andy against the fridge and kiss him hard. His hands moved into my hair moaning in my mouth as he turned us around and my back is up against the fridge. We make love against the fridge, both of us panting heavily, as he leaned on me. He kissed me as my legs finally touched the floor.

He held his hand out as he smiled at me. Taking his hand, leading me towards my bedroom. Closing and locking my door, we climb into her bed, both of us scooting clients to one another as we wrap our arms and lock our legs together.

Both smiling as we would wake up next to each other and make love again.

The End


End file.
